Something Special
by Serenestorm
Summary: (One Shotter) Trunks finds something special under a water fall


Hi everyone.  Here's another one shotter for you.  This fic introduces a totally different pairing one I haven't read of before, not saying it hasn't been done, but it is very rare.  This is a Chichi/Trunks (yes Trunks) pairing.  So if you don't like it you know what to do.

Oh you decided to stay.  Great!!  READ ON.  And don't forget to review.

Standard Disclaimer:  Don't own, not trying to claim, don't sue.

Serenestorm

Something Special

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Just when you're not looking, something wonderful comes along.  Something completely unexpected, something special, and that's when you know you're in love_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks flew down the well-charted course to the Son house.  It had been a week since he returned from the past, returned from helping the Z Senshi fight the androids and fight Cell.  It had been a week since he defeated the androids of his time restoring peace to his timeline.  It had also been a week since he died, something he chose not to tell his mother.  So much had happened in a week, he had watched the young Gohan, not so different from the Gohan he once called sensei, fight Cell, an impossibly strong foe, and come out victorious.  He felt such admiration for the boy, so young, that had realized powers that his Gohan had never dreamed of.  He had increased his own powers so, he knew making his father, and his dead sensei, proud.  Now he was getting ready to once again return to the past, but on a happier note.  He was returning to let the Z Senshi know, to let his father know, that he had succeed, that he had defeated the androids 17 and 18 of his time, and all was well.  But first he had some errands to run, like grocery shopping for his mother and Chichi.  He had dropped his mother's groceries off earlier, and was headed to do the same for Chichi.  He had felt responsible for her since Gohan's death.  He always came by to check on her, to see if she needed anything, though she never asked, always said she was fine, Trunks could tell she was lonely.  His mother had long since giving up trying to talk the younger woman into staying at Capsule Corp with them.  It seemed as though she was determined to live out the rest of her life in that lonely little house, alone with her memories.   

Trunks touched down in front of Chichi's quaint little cottage, a home he knew that Goku, himself, had built.  He pushed gently on the door knowing it was never locked.

"Chichi, its me, Trunks!"  He called out walking into the kitchen.  He sat the groceries down on the table and awaited her reply, a reply that never came.

"Hey, Chichi, you in here?"  He called out again listening for her reply, which again was in vain.

He was beginning to get worried, Chichi rarely was too far from her home, she should have heard his shouts.

He nodded off his panic and began to search for her ki, which he found easily.  Chichi was still one of the strongest women in the world; her ki was easily distinguishable.  He drifted out of the house and headed in the direction that her ki led him.  He was of course surprised when it led him so far from her home.  It must have taken her hours to travel there on foot, when in fact; it only took Trunks a matter of minutes of flying.

He touched down in the clearing where he sensed she would be, searching for her with his mind and eyes.  His eyes saw her first, and what he beheld took his breath.  Never had Trunks seen anything more captivating than what was before him.  Chichi stood under a small waterfall, naked as the day she was born, bathing.  Trunks immediately hid behind a nearby tree, obstructing her view of him, but not his view of her.  He could not believe it.  He could not believe that he was spying on his best friend's mother.  He could not believe that Chichi would do such a bold thing as to bathe out in the wide open.  Though mountains and trees surrounded them on all sides, making the glade pretty much secluded.   But what he really couldn't believe was how completely and utterly aroused he was becoming from just watching her.  She gently ran her hands along the contours of her body, her eyes closed, and faced turned up, the water gently falling upon her.  

That couldn't be Chichi, he rationalized, looking so like the water nymphs he had read of in Greek mythology.  Her long black hair flowed as gently around her as the water, giving her the look of an angel, a dark angel.  Trunks found his clothes uncomfortable, hot, and frustrating against his body.  He had to take them off.  He quickly removed his jacket, his shirt, and then his pants, leaving only his dark purple boxers to shield his modesty.   He had to touch her, had to see, if her presence was only a figment of his imagination.  So he drifted slowly toward her, his eyes clouded with lust.  Trunks knew he wanted to do more than just touch her, why else would he have removed his clothing.  Trunks knew that he had to have her, wanted to taste her, wanted to make love to his best friend's mother, to Goku's widow.  Chichi stood oblivious to the approaching demi-saiyajin, enjoying her outdoor shower, so she was very shocked when a hand gently caressed her cheek.  She opened her sable eyes to find dark blue ones gazing into hers' intensely, eye's so like her best friends, but even more like Vegeta's. 

Trunks watched her eyes go wide as she recognized him.  He was mere inches from her, mere inches from his prize.   Kami, how he wanted her.

"Trunks".  She whispered.  She suddenly became very aware of her nakedness and pulled away from Trunks.  She tried, in vain, to cover herself with her hands, pushing herself against the slick stonewall of the mountain behind her.

"Don't".  Trunks said pulling her hands from her chest and against her sides.  He gazed appreciably down at her breast, so full, so supple.  He moved his hand up to grasp one, testing the weight of it, enjoying how it filled his hand.  Chichi moaned involuntarily from his touch.

"Trunks, no, what do you think you're doing?" She said, taking his hand from her breast and into her own, grasping it tightly.  

"Touching you."  He said simply.

"You're Bulma's son.  I'm old enough to be your mother".  She replied.  

He stared at her, seemingly contemplating what she had said.  

"You're not my mother, though.  I'm not your son".   He said and kissed her, hard, passionately, pressing himself against her.  It was then that she noticed Trunks half dressed state.  It was then that she noticed his arousal.  It had been a long time since she had been held like Trunks was holding her, touched like Trunks was touching her; she almost didn't want to stop.  She almost wanted to give in to his demanding lips, to his heated kiss, to give herself to him fully.  She couldn't though, just couldn't.

She pushed against his chest trying to push him back, away from her, though she knew she would not be able to move him unless he permitted her to.  Chichi knew first hand about Saiyajin strength, having been married to one for years.

He looked down at her, questionably, wondering why she again tried to stop him.  He knew she wanted him, could smell her desire.  

"Trunks, please, we can't do this.  This is wrong".  

"I want you".  He said, again a simple reply.  Like that made everything right, everything ok.   It wasn't that simple though, life never was.

She sighed.  

Trunks was pouting, just like a boy wanting to get his way.

_That's what he is_, Chichi thought.  _Just a boy_.   

She kept repeating that thought, focusing on it, trying to see the boy Trunks used to be instead of the handsome man he now was.  

Yet when she looked into Trunks eyes, still shining with lust and intensity, it was hard to picture the sweet, innocent gaze they once held.  

"I know you do, Trunks".  She said softly.

"I know you do."

"That doesn't make this right though.  This isn't right, don't you see that?"  Chichi said again pushing against him, for him to release her.  She looked toward the bank where her clothes lay, so near, yet so far out of reach.  Trunks knew what she wanted, she wanted for him to let her go, let her swim to the bank, put on her clothes, and leave, to stack what has happened between them on a dusty shelf of discarded memories, never to mention, never to speak of again.  That was something he just couldn't do, not when he knew that she wanted this just as much as he did.  

"No I don't see that".  He said.  Trunks gently lifted Chichi's chin forcing her to face him, to look into his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with this, Chi".  

"Goku used to call me that".  She said sadly tears welling up in her eyes.  She missed her husband still, even after eighteen years.  Trunks kind of reminded her of Goku.   Not that he was as naïve as her Goku, but his will, his determination, his giving heart.  Those were all qualities that her dead husband possessed. 

Trunks saw the tears in her eyes and immediately felt badly.  He didn't want to make her sad and it seemed as though he had done just that.

"Look, Chichi, I know you loved Goku, I know you still love him, but it's time to let him go.  I met Goku when I traveled to the past.  I know what kind of man he is, was.  He wouldn't want you to suffer; he wouldn't want you to be alone".  He gently wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes.  

"I want you, Chichi, and I know you want me.  We can have something wonderful, something special, if you'll just let me love you."

He kissed her softly, tenderly.

_Let me love you._

He thought.

_Please, let me love you._

Chichi tentatively placed her arms around his neck moving into his embrace.  Trunks could feel her tears wetting his cheek, the water from the waterfall wetting his back.   He deepened the kiss and was happy to feel her kissing him back with just as much fervor.  He slid his hands to her hips, enjoying the feel of her, the taste of her.  He lifted her against him, against his arousal, and moaned from the feel of her warmth pressed so intimately against his own.  Trunks could feel her heat even through his boxers and he had to admit, it was driving him crazy with desire.  Trunks quickly rid himself of the last barrier between them.  And with that any and all objections for what lay ahead.  

Whether wrong or right, Chichi was now his and for the first time in a long time he felt completely content.

Trunks looked down at the dark haired beauty in his arms, feeling the water falling upon them, seemingly cleansing them of life's tribulations.  

He knew he had found in her something most spend their entire lives searching for.

Something totally unexpected.

Something wonderful.

Something special.

And as she gave herself to him, and he gave himself to her, with only the innocence of nature to hear their cries of pure bliss, he knew, without a doubt that he was in love.

I know you guys were expecting a full out lemon but I thought it seemed sweeter like this.  Should I include a full lemon after all or is it better this way?  Let me know what you think.

BTW: I know this is a very unconventional couple, that's why I used this pairing in the first place.  So please no flames on the pairing ok.   


End file.
